The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Spathiphyllum plant, botanically known as Spathiphyllum Schott. and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Spamobla’.
The new Spathiphyllum plant is a product of a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new year-round flowering Spathiphyllum plants that have glossy dark green-colored leaves, large white-colored spathes and good postproduction longevity.
The new Spathiphyllum plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2011 of a proprietary selection of Spathiphyllum Schott. identified as code number 20092316-39, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Spathiphyllum Schott. identified as code number 20111206-01, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Spathiphyllum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands in December, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Spathiphyllum plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Naaldwijk, The Netherlands since December, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Spathiphyllum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.